A need exists for a warfighter in remote locations to artificially generate high peak voltages when the usual power sources are unavailable to function needed devices. Certain explosive pulse power applications, for example, have large power sources that need to be vehicle towed. Some pulse power sources (i.e., Marx generators) require a battery for recharge purposes. Electrical energy may be needed yet be unavailable for charging capacitor-based systems or perhaps to initiate devices such as the Marx generator remotely in the field. This need has to date remained not adequately satisfied.